crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CryFibril
Not real, right? It's definitely not possible to create this material... right? 17:20, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Not at today's technology levels, but in the future: possibly. Or maybe something similar. Who knows, it's the future... StingerGhost1 21:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Now? Absolutely not (unless someone has some super-advanced tech ahead of everyone else *coughgovernmentcough*) But in 30 years? technology similar to this will be relatively commonplace (but not to this extent of advancement of everything on one suit, or who knows?). Real? Not now, maybe in the future it will be. The future holds unexpected things to happen.$Smokin Sin$ 13:06, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Alive? I don't think so... "The CryFibril is mentioned at the beginning as a semi-organic component to the armor, suggesting it could be alive, or simply replicates biological properties. Just because it is called "organic" implies nothing of it living. Carbon is an "organic" element, because it is used in pretty much all life. The CryFibril is partially made out of carbon. Therefore, it is a semi-organic nano-weave. StingerGhost1 03:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) What's your definition of "alive"? I mean, a cell is little more than a ball of chemical reactions. What's a star? That's right, a ball of chemical reactions. The seven characteristics of life (Wikipedia is a babe ( #Homeostatis: Regulation of the internal environment to maintain a constant state; for example, electrolyte concentration or sweating to reduce temperature. #'Organisation': Being structurally composed of one or more cells— the basic units of life. #Metabolism: Transformation of energy by converting chemicals and energy into cellular components and decomposing organic matter. Living things require energy to maintain internal organization (homeostasis) and to produce the other phenomena associated with life. #Growth: Maintenance of a higher rate of anabolism than catabolism. A growing organism increases in size in all of its parts, rather than simply accumulating matter. #Adaptation: The ability to change over time in response to the environment. This ability is fundamental to the process of evolution and is determined by the organism's heredity, diet, and external factors. #'Response to stimuli': A response can take many forms, from the contraction of a unicellular organism to external chemicals, to complex reactions involving all the senses of multicellular organisms. A response is often expressed by motion. #Reproduction: The ability to produce new individual organisms, either asexually or sexually)) Okay, these requirements can be replicated using a combination of nanotechnology and genetic engineering. I mean, read this article. And this was developed in 2003. Homeostatis '''is fairly simply. Have stimulus-sensitive coolers/heaters. Okay, '''organisation '''can be human organisation, and therefore, not composed of cells (WOOT NANOTECH!). '''Metabolism. Easy, simply extract energy from the human's body / or be externally powered (electrical?). Growth, again, the article. Adaptation and Response to Stimuli 'is can be manually controlled by the wearer of the suit. '''Reproduction. ''Engineer CryFibril to replicate itself (teh article). So, while I wouldn't say that CryFibril is bound ''to exist, I certainly '''wouldn't ''''discount the possibility '''either. So yeah, sure it wouldn't be alive in the conventional sense, but it'd be close enough. Think about it. Drunken.Thinker (talk) 12:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC)